Annabethella
by TeenStarkid
Summary: Annabeth feels that ever since her dad and his family moved to new york to be with her, her stepmom treats her like cinderella. when she and Percy go to camp for a week she make a mistake having one goddess turning her life into her own story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first real story so be nice please. I am revising it so this is the second copy. Before each revised chapter I will let you know if it was revised. This is the winter after "The Last Olympian. The Lost Hero doesn't exist.**

**Attention Middle School Girls, if you are in need a good book series to read I recommend the Red Blazer Girls, By Michael D. Beil. It's mystery with the complication of guys. First book Ring of Rocamadour. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I wish I did. **

**On to the story: The first few chapters are just getting to the main point.**

**Annabeth POV:**

I walked home from school with my boyfriend Percy. When we got to the apartment, the only thing I said was, "Hey, I'm home and Percy's here, so don't bother us." We went straight to my bedroom.

Something you should know is that I'm not just any 16 year old girl, but I am a demigod. My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, architecture and battle strategy. My dad is a mortal professor at West Point, and teaches American History. My dad married this woman and they had two sons, Bobby, and Mathew. She never liked me much, and tells me that I am dangerous. I felt un-loved and I ran away at seven. I met Luke and Thalia on the run, and we went to Camp Half-Blood. I might be smart, but like any other demigod I am dyslexic and I have ADHD. My Stepmom and I were on better terms, but this past summer I was made official architect for Mount Olympus. To be closer to Percy, Camp, and Olympus I came to live and go to school in Manhattan. I stayed with my friend Rachel, and we both go to Goode High with Percy. My dad missed me too much, that the family moved to Manhattan to be with me. My stepmom and I were back on the old terms. She treated me like her own personal Cinderella, and I ignored her as much as possible.

Anyway we Percy and I are going to Camp for Winter Week. Percy was helping me pack for camp. Winter Week is this new program Chiron has imputed for camp. It has been around for three years. The week of winter vacation, most of the campers are invited to come to camp for the week. The activities are similar to summer but the evening ones are a surprise. There is usually less training and more socializing. The program is only for high school aged campers. The week starts tomorrow night and goes until school resumes.

**Percy POV:**

We were talking about camp, when Dr. Chase knocked on the door. "Do you two have any tests tomorrow?" He asked us. I answered "Only Greek Mythology, which will require a trip to the empire state building and up to the 600th floor". He smiled at my small joke. He nodded and left the room. See, Greek Mythology is our life. I am also a demigod, a son of Poseidon.

Winter week is really awesome because no one, not even Annabeth knows the activities. It's during our Christmas break so many campers can make it. We leave tomorrow right after school. The best part is that Thalia, my cousin and Annabeth's best girl friend, is coming. She is a hunter and Artemis's lieutenant so she doesn't get to come to camp often. So her coming to Winter Week is really fun. She is also a daughter of Zeus.

Lucky for me my mom is engaged to Paul and he is nothing like Annabeth stepmom. He is really nice, and he cares for me like a real father. Before him, my mother married Gabe Ugliano. He was a slob, he treated my mother like property and he abused me when I was around.

**Rachel's POV: next day**

We had a pop quiz first period in Math. I'm a pretty good student but I don't think I'll get an A. it's on trig. I turned around and saw Percy put his hand on a damp paper towel, which was sitting on his desk. I gave him an awkward look.

**Percy POV:**

"What," I mouthed to Rachel, "water helps me think". Being a son of the sea god, water is like my life source. My thoughts are less jumbled, when I'm in water. Rachel just smiled, turned back and laughed.

**Annabeth POV: **

After that stupid math quiz we had our Greek test. The teacher passed out the tests. They were three pages long. 'So what' I thought to myself, 'I'll pass this and finish it in like seven minutes'. However this is the only class, besides, art, woodshop, and swim team (if counted) that I can easily pass.

**Percy POV: **

After the "ten minute" test I had swim practice. Of course I was captain. Annabeth came out of the locker room wearing a blue and green one-piece swim suit. I was wearing a matching one but guy trunks. The Stoll brother had Annabeth, and I, for secret Santa last year, their idea of a funny joke. We also have a matching pair that has a horse and chariot on it. It was our parents' only agreement before our dating occurred. On the swim team there is about thirteen students. We are the best in the region.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Finally school let out until after New Year's. Percy, Rachel and I got in to his car. Yes, after the whole Prius incident, Paul, still bought him his own car. Shocker. We stopped at all of our houses picked up our stuff. Then we drove to off camp.

When we got to camp, all of our friends were waiting to greet us at the border. Let's just say saving Olympus, and bringing the Oracle makes you kind of popular. Later that evening at dinner Chiron made an announcement. "Welcome to Winter Week. Instead of playing capture the flag tonight, we have a different activity", Chiron said. He looked over to the Apollo table. Will Solace their head councilor, went over to the head table. "Alright, tonight we will be having a Karaoke battle. But here's the challenge you have to write at least some of the lyrics yourself. The song can be an original or you can just re-do a song your own way. To see who goes first, we will draw a name out of a goblet, after diner", he said.

My first thoughts were if it's me what will I sing? Then I thought and I had the perfect song. I smiled to myself, I was ready to take on this battle when it came.

**Percy POV:**

What will I sing? I don't sing. Okay, except for maybe in the shower. I knew that what I wanted to sing will be embarrassing. Well I'll talk with Nico later and see what we can come up with.

**Nico POV:**

I have the perfect song but I'm way too embarrassed to sing it. I am the emo- gothic boy. I can't sing this. I'll never hear the end of it.

**A/N:I hoped you liked it. Please review. This is the second version to the chapter. Please comment. Constructive criticism is welcome. The next few chapters will be about the beginning of Winter Week. The real story kicks in around chapter 6. If you have any questions please PM me. I want the story to be clear and enjoyable to all fans.**

**-Abby Stern**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to make things clear HOO never happened. For some reason it's not showing up on my page that ppl have reviewed so im thanking u all here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Btw im seirous about the Red Blazer girls I almost had a freak out attack b/c the soft cover of the third book isn't coming out till may but I got the hardcover and am almost done with it. **

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO or the songs I use her. I actually own the created lyrics by the demigods (aka me). I came up with them during a daydream.**

Annabeth POV:

I was smiling to myself begging for Will to pick my name. I was listening to the song as I was daydreaming about Percy in bed when I came up with the lyrics. I turned to look at my really hot boyfriend as the Aphrodite cabin puts it. (I agree with them some times.) Then Will said, "Tonight we will have four singers, they are Nico Di Angalo (**Sp?)**, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Percy Jackson.

Percy Pov:

"What. No, No." I cried out. I was totally embarrassed to the song. Well I have absolutely no choice.

Thalia: Pov

Yes, I thought I get to sing my song now.

Nico POV:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Sorry guys but if you are picked you can't back out. By the way the Gods are the judges and they all are coming." Will told us. To start we will have Annabeth Chase go first.

**(A/N: if u listen the song it actually fits well.)**

Annabeth Pov:

I went on the stage and took the mic. I looked at the judges; they were Aphrodite, Hermes, and Demeter. I then looked at the crowed. I saw the whole camp and the rest of the gods staring at me.

I started to talk. "Ok, I'm Annabeth Chase head counselor for Athena."

I heard some of my sibling go "Athena, Athena" until my mother shut them up.

"Tonight I'm going to sing my version to the Taylor Swift song 'Mine'.

I started to sing;

"_Ohh Ohh Ohh_

_Ohh Ohh Ohh,_

_You were high school workin part time monster slayer_

_I left a small town never looked back_

_You are on flight risk, I'm afraid of spiders_

_Wondering why we bother with love but it never lasts._

_I say can you believe it?_

_As were training on the field _

_The moment Rachel can see it _

_Yes, Yes She can see it now _

_Do u remember we were sittin there in the Labyrinth_

_You put your arm around me for the first time _

_You made a rebel of a carless mans careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're savin the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why we were guarded  
>You say we'll never make our parents' mistakes<em>

_But we got camp to make  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it is hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<br>Do you remember we were sitting there in the labyrinth?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>And I remember that fight, 12:30 a.m.  
>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the field__  
><em>_Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone<br>You said I remember how we felt sitting in the labyrinth  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<br>Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now" <em>

The whole camp cheered. My mom and Poseidon cheered just as loud. Percy came up and kissed me.

Percy POV:

After I heard that I ran to her and kissed her. Just then Will said "next we will have Percy Jackson. There was no backing down now. With my water power I turned the stage in to a under the sea look. I had two Aphrodite girls Drew and Sarah be mermaids. I was ready. So was Annabeth, my dad and my friends. They had quickly gotten into bathing suits and had Giant posters with; I you Seaweed Brain, go kelp face, you rock Perce, go fish boy, and Tyson's said "Go Seaweed Brother. I swear Annabeth helped him with that. So I Started. Ok I'm going to sing Kiss the girl from the little mermaid. (**A/N: I don't own that either)**

"_There I see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She doesn't have a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And I don't know why_

_But I'm dying to try_

_I wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, I want you_

_I Look at her, I know I do_

_Possible she wants me too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like I'm the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, I gonna miss the girl_

_Now's my moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy I better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And you won't say a word_

_Until I kiss you girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_I got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_I want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say I gota kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_I gota Do what the music say_

_I got to kiss the girl_

_I've got to kiss the girl_

_I wanna kiss the girl_

_I gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the Wise girl"_

It was really good that Athena was in a very good mood b/c otherwise I might be peaked by owls.

Chiron came up to the stage and said, "Alright we will have a 10 min break before Thalia goes".

**10 min later**

Thalia POV:

So I was up. I was completely ready. I even talked to Aphrodite into changing all my girl friends' clothes to match what I was wearing. It was Awesome. "Everybody I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and hunter of Artemis. I'm going to sing California Gurls, by Katy Perry.

_"I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be somethin' in the water<br>Sippin' coke and juice  
>Layin' underneath the cherry trees<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na beat up the others  
>You could travel the world<br>But nothing comes close  
>To the Olympian Coast<br>Once you party with us  
>You'll be falling in love<br>Oooooh oh oooooh  
>Half-blood girls<br>We're unforgettable  
>tight jean<br>shields on top  
>Sun-kissed skin<br>So hot  
>We'll melt your Popsicle<br>Oooooh oh oooooh  
>Half-blood girls<br>We're undeniable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce<br>We got it on lock  
>East coast represent<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<br>Blood on the beach  
>We don't mind sand in our battle gear<br>We freak  
>during a prophesy<br>Apollo on the stereo (Oh oh)  
>You could travel the world<br>But nothing comes close  
>To the Olympian Coast<br>Once you party with us  
>You'll be falling in love<br>Oooooh oh oooooh  
>half-blood girls<br>We're unforgettable  
>tight jeans<br>sheilds on top  
>Sun-kissed skin<br>So hot  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<br>half-blood gurls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Eastcoast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh oh oooooh"  
><em> 

Nico POV:

I figured I was next but Chiron looked at his watch and said it was too late but I would have to sing at breakfast. Then after I sang they would judge. The winner is granted 12 wishes one from each Olympian. The catch, if say you said an A+ would be really nice on your mid-terms, that's your wish from Athena. See so it might not be bad if u get good wishes. I still have to decide what to sing. Maybe a good night sleep will help. With my luck hopefully I won't be picked again for the rest of the week.

**A/N: that's chapter 2. 10 reviews before update but it might take a while bc I have midterms. but if u ask my editor even she will say I came up with the Mine lyrics. Btw I'm going to have polls almost every chapter so pm me with your answer.**

**Q: Fav singer.**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Taylor Swift**

**Ke$ha**

**Justin Bieber**

**Cody Simpson**

**Vote pls**

**-Abby Stern **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay Im back sorry about not updating. I have lots of midterms but only a week and a half left. Yeay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The top answere for the best singer was taylor swift. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly own percy Jackson and the rest of the characters bc their parents own them bc most of them aren't 18 yet.**

Nico POV:

I was walking to the big house hoping that nobody would remember I have to sing.

As I walked the doors everyone (gods included) were clapping and chanting my name. there was absolutely no way out.

I got up to the stage which the gods had magically put there just for my own humiliation. I got this look from my dad saying don't embarrass me boy.

I started "this will most likely make u laugh so I'm going to get this over with". "This song is dedicated to my sister Bianca."

"_I'm so glad I made time to see you  
>How's life? I'll tell you, how's our family?<br>I haven't seen you in a while  
>You've been good, busier than ever<br>We small talk, my training and the weather  
>Your guard is up, and I know why<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me freedom, and I l sent you off to die  
>So this is me swallowing my pride<br>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that day  
>And I go back to December all the time<br>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were around<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time these days, I haven't been sleeping<br>Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<br>Then I think about before, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing all time<br>And realized I needed you in the fall  
>And then the cold came, the dark days<br>When fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love, and then gave me a goodbye<br>So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that time<br>And I go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were around  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time  
>I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile<br>So good to me, so nice  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night<br>The first time I ever saw you cry  
>Maybe this is wishful thinking<br>Probably mindless dreaming  
>But if we met again, I swear I'd appreciate you better<br>I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<br>This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were around  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time, all the time"<em>

"That was Taylor Swifts 'Back to December'" I said walking down from the stage.

Finally it was over. Not so bad right. I mean everybody clapped. Even at 8:30 in the morning.

Percy POV:

After breakfast Nico and I had sword training together.

"Hey Nico", I said. "Yeah" he answered. "If you win what would you ask for from Aphrodite?" I asked. "Why Aphrodite?" he asked back. "Well because otherwise if you don't make sure you ask from her first your life could be messed up" I answered. "Oh, ok then", he said. "I'm telling you a secret, swear upon the River Styx that you won't tell anybody, even Annabeth", he said. "I swear", I told him. "Ok good, I would ask Aphrodite to have Thalia leave the hunt and fall in love with me." He said blushing. "Yo dude, you've got a crush on Thalia?" I said cracking up. "Yeah what's wrong with that?" Nico said kind of embarrassed. "Nothing", I replied. "I have to go, Bye Nico."

5 min later

"Hey Annabeth" I said kissing her on the lips.

Annabeth POV:

"Hey Annabeth", Percy said kissing me on the lips. "Hey after lunch you want to watch a movie during free period?"

"Sure, sounds fun" I said smiling.

When we walked into the big house for lunch the lights were off and Drew had a spotlight shine on us. Then she announced, "Here's the honored couple PERCABETH".

"What" we shouted. "You made us a couple name". I looked at Percy and said "it is kind of cute". Then Percy said "We'll take the deal." It reminded me of my dad's favorite show 'Deal or No Deal'.

Then Chiron came in and laid the news on. "Ok for the Karaoke competition we will have one more night". Everyone groaned. "We will talk about it at dinner. Now we will pick our secret Santa assignments. We'll start with the Athena cabin. But everyone must swear on the river Styx that they won't tell anybody but their cabin who they have ." I went up and picked my assignment from Chiron's bag. I have to get a gift for Percy ugg. I love Percy he's my prince, but he is also very hard to get good gifts for. I'll figure something out.

Percy POV:

Great. Just great. I have to get a Christmas gift for Clarisse. What in the world will I get that devil. The only thing worse than buying a gift for the devil is having the Stoll brothers buy me a gift. Last year they had both me and Annabeth and got us matching swim suits and pajamas.

Nico POV:

Thalia. What in the name of Zeus will I get her? A Barbie doll, Goth clothes? She is impossible

Thalia POV:

Rachel. Easy as pie. Art. Simple. Done. I just have to go into town. Wait, Chiron said were taking a trip the the city tomorrow. Good. I'll ask Mr. handsome death boy with the beautiful eyes to be my partner. What the Hades am I saying? I'm a hunter.

Rachel:

Annabeth, thank Zeus. She said if the Stoll brothers give her another gift she will rip their brains out of their heads. She is going to be so easy.

Thalia POV:

We were at dinner; it's early so they can finish the competition. Will got up to the stage and said, "the category is: for the girls an Avril Lavigne song that shows your feelings. For the boys their Artist is Cody Simpson the song doesn't require anything. Oh by the way you can be picked again, for those who have already been picked. The Names are":

**A/N: oooh cliffy. Sorry for update. I have mid terms. One more week till I'm kinda free. The next chapter will be up this week, but 15 reviews.**

**This chapters Poll: **

**Q: Favorite female Disney channel Star**

**Selena Gomez**

**Debby Ryan**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Briget Mendler**

**-Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey sorry for a later update. I was sick last Monday. I am grounded with limited access to my laptop. So updates will be irregular till further notice. Thanx to those who reviewed. The winner for my last poll was Selena Gomez. Btw I know this story happens like if there was no HoO but I am going to use some characters that are mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly none of us own PJO bc otherwise the series would have many many volumes.**

Katie POV:

Will had justannounced that there was going to be one more night for the stupid karaoke competition. My list of problems of what he said is :

People like Thalia and Annabeth might have to go again.

Now those four have a better chance.

Girls have to sing a stupid Avril Lavigne song with their own feeling.

It's Saturday and Christmas is Monday night.

"The names are: Clarisse, Rachel, Annabeth, Katie, Conner, Nico, Grover, and Pollux." Will finished. "What, the F***** hell", Shouted Nico. "I was already a singer." "Too bad for you", Percy said laughing.

Clarisse POV:

I have to sing a song. At least it's by someone reasonable. Well let's see, I could do Runaway, Hot, What the Hell, etc. I'll go talk with the others.

Rachel POV:

"hey guys, here's my idea. We all right down 5 songs that we could sing then the rest of us vote. Whatdaya think?" I said to Annabeth, Katie, and Clarisse.

"Good idea Rach," said Annabeth. Over the last few months she lived at my house so she could go to school in NYC. We practically became sisters.

Annabeth POV:

"Ok then I'll go first. The choices are: 'Complicated', 'Who Knows', 'When Your Gone', 'Hot', and 'Anything but Ordinary'."

Clarisse POV:

"Alright my turn", I said. "Choices are: 'Runaway', 'Best Damn Thing', 'Complicated', 'What the Hell', and 'Things I'll Never Say'."

Katie POV:

"Hey Katie your turn", Rachel said.

"K, choices are: 'Nobodies Home' (for Thalia), 'Sk8er Boi', 'One of Those Girls', 'How Does it Feel', and 'Unsolved Mysteries'."

Rachel POV:

"Ok, here are the choices: 'I Can Do Better', 'Girlfriend', 'My World', 'My Happy Ending', and 'Fall to Pieces'."

"Good now vote." Just as I passed around the little papers there was a knock at my door. As I opened the door in walked Percy, Chris and Travis. "What do you want?", I asked. "Aphrodite has decided to turn my cabin into a formal fashion store, and needs all of us to try on clothes for the ball" Percy answered.

Percy POV:

When we got to my cabin Thalia, Nico, Grover, Conner, Pollux, Juniper, and Nyssa were there waiting. "Good now you're all here for your fittings" said Aphrodite. All of a sudden two changing rooms appeared in the middle of my room towards the back. Then a couple's catwalk appeared in the middle of the room. "When I call your names you will go into a changing room. Then you will put on the outfit. Then you will walk down the catwalk together. Next I will take a picture. The rest of you will judge and vote after all couples have gone. You will repeat three times, each time with a different outfit," finished Aphrodite. I just looked at Annabeth and smiled.

"Percabeth" called Aphrodite…

I'm sure you don't want to hear all the back and forth so this is the end of the results:

Percy: black tux with a sea blue boutonniere (the flower that goes in the pocket).

Annabeth: sea blue long strapless ball gown, with white high heels.

Nico: black tux w/ a golden boutonniere.

Thalia: short white spaghetti strap dress with golden embroidery and golden flats.

Katie: sleeve less tea length lavender fitted dress, with light pink high heels.

Travis: royal blue tux, lavender boutonniere.

Conner: black tux, orange boutonniere.

Rachel: light orange long spaghetti strap dress, light orange high heels.

Chris: Black tux, red boutonniere.

Clarisse: long sleeveless red ball gown, red flats.

Grover: Brown tux, pink boutonniere.

Juniper: Pink flowery dress, pink sandals.

Pollux: Purple tux, red boutonniere

Nyssa: Golden dress w/ red flowers, red high heels.

Annabeth POV:

After the horrendous beauty thingy, Percy took me to the lake. We jumped in and Percy made his bubble around us. It was so sweet. We talked about just stuff, but we really just enjoyed being alone. Unfortunately we had to get ready for dinner. before we came up I asked Percy, "Hey do u think Nico likes Thalia?".

"Why do you ask" he answered.

"idk, I just find it fun to pair ppl up now that we're a couple", I replied.

I could tell he knew something 'bout Nico that I didn't.

Katie POV:

"K guys I have the results here", I told Rachel, Annabeth, and Clarisse.

"So tell us what r we singing?" asked an impatient Annabeth.

**A/N: So Sorry for the really late update. So you guys get to vote this time. For me to review I need 25 reviews. I also need reviews with the vote pls. Btw I also need cody simpson songs.**

**-Abby**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys im back. This chapter is my longest yet hope you like. Btw please when you review send your answeres to my poll pls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or the other songs I use.**

Annabeth POV:

"guys I have the results," Katie said. "Well what are we singing", I asked.

"K, Annabeth is singing 'Hot', Clarisse is singing 'Best Damn Thing', Rachel is singing 'My World', and I'm singing 'One of those Girls', Katie said.

"We have to go get ready for dinner", I said "Bye".

I went into my cabin and quickly jumped in the shower. After my shower I put on an electric blue tank top mini dress thing, dark black leggings, and blue flip flops. Over that I put an 'I NYC' sweatshirt, and a Olympus baseball cap. I brushed my long blond curly hair and left it down.

I called my cabin and we went to the dining pavilion. Percy walked in with Nico. They let them sit together b/c they're the only ones in their cabins. Around the Athena table we talked about other projects we were working on. We then discussed the book we r reading for our book club. Yes we have a book club, but all books are in the ancient Greek edition. Right now our book is Time Enough for Drums by Ann Rinaldi. **(A/N: I love this book, its during the time of the revolution.) ** Percy kept giving me looks as if to say _"you're wearing a sweatshirt and a baseball cap on stage?"_ I just kept shaking my head no. Then Chiron made the announcement that it was time for the final competition. Ugg. I hope I'm not first.

Thalia POV:

I really don't care that I'm not part of this competition. Right now I have bigger things to worry about. Like how in the world am I going to tell Artemis that I am dropping out on the hunt. My reasons:

I don't really get to see my friends.

I miss camp.

I want to be a normal teenager (if that's possible)

I like like Nico.

There I said it I Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus LOVE Nico di Angelo. Right this very second I am going to cheer my friends on.

Chiron started, "our judges for tonight are: Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes." Everyone cheered. "ok first up we will have none other than Nico di Angelo".

I could have sworn Percy gave me a look. What for, I don't know? All I hope is that Annabeth didn't tell him my secret.

"Alright people tonight I am going to sing 'Round of applause', by Cody Simpson."

"This is for a special someone,

"whoaahhhh!" everyone cheered.

"_I was going through my call log  
>the other day and all I saw was your name<br>I was thinking what I'm thinking  
>this girl got me feeling some kinda way<br>Cause baby I never thought I would be the one who's so caught up  
>but now I see, you differently, like maybe this is some kind of love ooohh<br>Giving me cute names, yeah like that, aye  
>If there call trouble, call her right back<br>Showing PDA in every way eh  
>I never pictured me doing this saying<br>Hey girl, I wanna give you a round of applause  
>You deserve a standing ovation<br>Cause you got me falling in love, with all the things you do  
>Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause<br>You deserve a standing ovation  
>Cos you got me falling in love, and im your biggest fan, baby<br>I cant believe how, you got me open, that there's 25 hours in a day,  
>Is it voodoo? that you use, thats got my tongue tied with no words to say<br>Cause lately, weve been spending time and baby i don't care  
>I don't, I don't<br>I'm in to this, whatever this is, and I'm not tryin'a share, no no  
>Giving me cute names, yeah like that, ayye<br>If there call trouble, call her right back  
>Showing PDA in every way eh<br>I never pictured me doing this saying  
>Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause<br>You deserve a standing ovation  
>Cause you got me falling in love, with all the things you do baby<br>Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause,  
>You deserve a standing ovation<br>Cause you got me falling in love,  
>And I'm your biggest fan, baby<br>I never thought this could be what its become  
>We're the young, and that it's turned into love<br>And I can't go on without you  
>So here we are, on the brink<br>Be more than just a thing  
>Mommy's girl, and fall in love,<br>It's the story of us  
>Hey girl, I wanna give you a round of applause,<br>You deserve a standing ovation  
>Cause you got me falling in love with all the things that you do<br>Hey girl, I wanna give you a round of applsuse,  
>You deserve a standing ovation, cause you got me falling in love,<br>And I'm your biggest fan baby  
>Yeah, you got me falling in love<br>Clapping my hands oh, you got me falling in love  
>Clapping my hands, you got me falling in love<br>Clapping my hands oh"_

Wow he is so hot on stage.

"Next up is Clarisse La Rue," Chiron said.

The whole Ares cabin screamed with excitement. Everyone else just starred.

"This is Best Damn Thing, by Avril Lavigne, only the best singer ever." Clarisse said.

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
>Hey hey ho<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>Even though I told him yesterday and the day before<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<br>Chorus: Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
>My Cinderella story scene?<br>When do you think they'll finally see?  
>That you're not, not, not gonna get any better<br>You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
>Like it or not even though she's a lot like me<br>We're not the same_

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<br>Alright, alright  
>Yeah<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
>Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand<br>I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
>And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends<br>Chorus:  
>Give me an A! Always give me what I want<br>Give me a V! Be very very good to me  
>R! Are you gonna treat me right?<br>I! I can put up a fight  
>Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud<br>Let me hear you scream loud  
>One, two, three, four!<br>Chorus:  
>Let me hear you say hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey  
>Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho<br>Hey hey ho  
>Hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."

Everyone look stunned. Like Clarisse can sing.

"Next Annabeth Chase." Chiron said.

Annabeth POV:

"Tonight I'm singing 'Hot', by Avril Lavigne." I said. "before I start, Mom lower the set." I had a closet door, and a bed room put on the stage. Everyone looked at me as if to say 'what the hell are you wearing?'. I went back stage and took off my sweatshirt and baseball cap. My long blonde hair was flowing as I had Malcolm blow a fan on the stage.

" This is for you Percy",

"_Ah, ah ah  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
>I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed<br>I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
>I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud<br>Now you're in, and you can't get out  
><em>_[Chorus]__  
>You make me so hot<br>Make me wanna drop  
>It's so ridiculous<br>I can barely stop  
>I can hardly breathe<br>You make me wanna scream  
>You're so fabulous<br>You're so good to me baby, baby  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
>And I can show you all the places you've never been<br>And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
>And I will let you do anything again and again<br>Now you're in, and you can't get out  
><em>_[Chorus]__  
>Kiss me gently<br>Always I know  
>Hold me, love me<br>Don't ever go  
>Ooh, yeah yeah<br>__[Chorus X2]__  
>You're so good to me"<em>

I was finished.

"Our last one before intermission is Pollux"

"Unfortunately I have to sing so I guess I'll sing 'All Day' by Cody Simpson. This is for you Nyssa."

I wasn't sure how he sounded but I during intermission I'll have some explaining to do w/ mom, Poseidon, and Percy. So for now I just need to relax.

"Here is goes:

_This young girl, she's so cute  
>Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes<br>'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer  
>Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla<br>I can see us together on top  
>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<br>Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
>You should be with me<br>You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' fly girl all day  
>So you should be my girlfriend all day<br>We're like a hit on my radio, radio  
>You got this young boy, rackin' his brain<br>Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring  
>You got this young boy, goin' insane<br>Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me  
>I can see us together on top<br>We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
>Cha-ching, like money in the bank<br>You should be with me  
>You're like my favorite song<br>On the radio, radio, radio, radio, radio  
>I could listen to you all day<br>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
>I could look at you all day<br>You make do my two-step all day  
>You keep me lookin' fly girl all day<br>So you should be my girlfriend all day  
>We're like a hit on my radio, radio<br>Singing to this song all day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
>Day- ay-ay-ay<br>Singing to this song All day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
>Singin' to this song all day ay-ay-ay<br>Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name  
>(Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag<br>You and me together is a match, a match)  
>Tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait all day<br>(Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
>You and me together boy, we got it in the bag)<br>You're like my favorite sing on the radio, radio, radio, radio  
>I could listen to ya' all day<br>You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video  
>I could look at you all day<br>You make me do my two-step all day  
>You keep me lookin' fly girl all day<br>So you should be my girlfriend all day  
>You like a hit my radio, radio<br>Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay  
>-yay-yay-yay<br>Day-ay-yay-yay  
>Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay<br>Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah"_

He finished, surprisingly he can actually sing.

"Everybody we will now have a 25 min intermission,"

Chiron said.

Percy POV:

Great now Annabeth can explain her song to **our** parents.

"Annabeth, Percy," called Athena, "Percy's cabin nowwww".

"Annabeth Chase what exactly do you mean by you want to lock Barnacle Brain's son up in your closet when no one's around?" said Athena.

"Or, you want to put Percy's hand in your pocket, because he is not allowed," Said Poseidon.

"Look mom, Poseidon I chose this song because I feel better when I'm around Percy. I seriously can't change Percy's looks even if he makes me want to drop," Annabeth said.

"I'm not doing anything to hurt Annabeth, and I really love her. Do you two know what would make everyone feel better?," I asked.

"What?" they answered.

"If you two would just stop arguing all the time. Really, whether it's Annabeth and I dating, whose better than who, or what the best godly power is. Seriously just ask any of the other gods," I was finished. I stuck up for Annabeth and when I looked at her she nodded at me with agreement.

"Fine I guess you can date my daughter, only because I know you are a great hero and will always protect her and because her father has official guardian power over her and has given his permission," Athena said.

"Dad?" was my only reply.

"OK, fine I guess it's ok with Athena then I guess it has to a good idea," my dad said laughing.

"Well if we are going to see the second part of the show then we better get back to the beach," Annabeth said smiling.

"Come on Wise Woman."

"You too Kelp Kid."

They were gone. "Finally, I have a present for you Wise Girl, now that we have Permission." I told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This," is said giving her a really long kiss on the lips.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said laughing.

**A/N: Now that was a long chapter. Basicly I can type on my lap top but I have no internet, so then I have to transfer my chapters to my mom's computer. So sorry for the long wait. I'm posting the secret santa stuff so you can vote on what people should get. **

**For the demigods: For the gods:**

**Annabeth has Percy ****Zeus has Demeter**

**Demeter has Apollo**

**Apollo has Hermes**

**Hermes has Ares**

**Ares has Hera**

**Hera has Hades**

**Hades has Poseidon**

**Poseidon has Athena**

**Athena has Aphrodite**

**Aphrodite has Hephetus**

**Hephetus has Artemis**

**Artemis has Dynious**

**Dynious has Persephone**

**Persephone has Zeus**

**Percy has Clarisse**

**Nico has Thalia**

**Thalia has Rachel **

**Rachel has Annabeth **

**Clarisse has Connor**

**Connor has Nico**

**Travis has Katie**

**Katie has Chris**

**Chris has Nyssa**

**Nyssa has Pollux**

**Pollux has Drew**

**Drew has Travis**

**Thanx**

**-Abby**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey I'm back and always looking for a good book. I am a middle school girl and if you know any good books pls pm the title and author. This chapter is the last chapter before the adventure. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any songs in this chapter.**

Percy POV:

"Let's go seaweed brain," Annabeth said laughing.

We got settled in our seats and were ready for the rest of the show. "Ok the last four people will sing and then we will announce the winner," Chiron said. "the next singer is Grover Underwood."

"Go Grover," Juniper screamed.

"Tonight I'm going to sing 'Iyiyi', by Cody Simpson," Grover said.

_"Shorty, who dat you think always missing you? I cannot get enough of kissing you I don't cry, okay I shed a tear or two On the grind, but girl ain't no forgetting you 'cause_  
><em>Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi Every hour of the day, iYiYi Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi Even if it's for a day, iYiYi I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Oh baby, whenever I'm gone I'm wishing I was back home I can feel your heart when we're apart Girl, I'm on my way, trust every word I say I can't wait to see your face<em>  
><em>And when I said goodbye I saw the tears in your eyes As you started to cry I took your hand and promised I'll be right back Girl, I'm coming right back to see you smile<em>  
><em>So girl, what I gotta do to make you see? I mean what I say to you I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss you Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see you<em>  
><em>Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi Every hour of the day, iYiYi Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi Even if it's for a day, iYiYi I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Remember when we first met I had to tell you that I couldn't live without your love Baby, I must confess, we were the perfect match You we're a gift sent from above <em>

_When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3 That means I love you, girl I'll be your everything and all you need Oh baby, let your heart take the lead_  
><em>Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see? I mean what I say to you I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss you Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see you<em>  
><em>Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi Every hour of the day, iYiYi Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi Even if it's for a day, iYiYi I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Lil' mama, ain't nobody else, I need you, girl I got intentions just to please you, girl And I try, lady that's what you deserve Super fly, be more precious than a pearl<em>  
><em>I can't lie, pictures in my living room When I ride, dashboard, digital To the sky, so thankful that you're in my world Do or die, baby, I ain't kidding you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be your distant man Tellin' me I don't do enough for plans I really can't afford to let it hit the fan Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying I don't wanna rock with a brand new band Just you, lil' mama, that's grand I've been all over the land and<em>  
><em>Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi Every hour of the day, iYiYi Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi Even if it's for a day, iYiYi I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi Missing you, missing you<em>  
><em>Ooh, oh, ooh, ooh, yeah Ooh, I'm missing you"<em>

"Next we will have Rachel our oracle sing," Chiron said smiling.

"I'm singing 'My World' by Avril Lavigne," Rachel said.

She was wearing her red hair down with bright blue streaks down it. Her jeans were ripped and her tee shirt said my world is my future.

"Here it goes:," Rachel started.

"_Please tell me what is taking place,_

_Cause I can't seem to find a trace,_

_Guess it must've got erased somehow,_

_Probably cause I always forget,_

_Everytime someone tells me their name,_

_It's always gotta be the same._

_(In my World)_

_Never wore cover-up,_

_Always beat the boys up,_

_Grew up in a 5000 population town,_

_Made my money by cutting grass,_

_Got fired by fried chicken ass,_

_All in a small town, Napanee._

_You know I always stay up without sleepin',_

_And think to myself,_

_Where do I belong forever,_

_In whose arms, the time and place?_

_[Chorus:]_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

_I never spend less than an hour,_

_Washin' my hair in the shower,_

_It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,_

_So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,_

_Though it may take all friggen day,_

_There's nothin' else better to do anyway._

_When you're all alone in the lands of forever,_

_Lay under the milky way,_

_On and on it's getting too late out,_

_I'm not in love this time this night._

_[Chorus:]_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

_(la la la la)_

_Take some time,_

_Mellow out,_

_Party up,_

_But don't fall down,_

_Don't get caught,_

_Sneak out of the house._

_[Chorus:]_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World."_

She was good but not great. I mean she was off key half of the time.

"Our next contestant is none other than Connor Stoll," Chiron said laughing.

"I don't really want to sing but I guess I'll sing 'On My Mind', by Cody Simpson.

_"I'm sleeping through the day I'm trying not to fade But every single night I've just been lying awake Cause I, I can't get you off my mind _  
><em> The moment that we met, I didn't know yet That I was looking at a face I'll never forget Cause I, I can't get you off my mind I can't get you off my mind <em>  
><em>Give me the chance to love you I'll tell you the only reason why Cause you are on my mind I want to know you feel it What do you see when you close your eyes Cause you are on my mind <em>  
><em> I want to be best I want to be worst I want to be the gravity in your universe And I, I want to be there to help you fly I'll help you fly girl Oh, the longer that I wait The more that I'm afraid<em>  
><em>That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away [From: .] Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind <em>  
><em>Give me the chance to love I'll tell you the only reason why Cause you are on my mind I want to know you feel it What do you see when you close your eyes Cause you are on my mind<em>  
><em>Girl I can't live without you I can't think straight without you, no So tell me what should I do If I can't get you off my mind<em>  
><em>Give me the chance to love I'll tell you the only reason why Cause you are on my mind I want to know you feel it What do you see when you close your eyes Cause you are on my mind You're on my mind You're on my mind all day and night, oh Cause you are on my mind"<em>

"Our last contestant for the competition is Katie Gardner," Chiron said.

"K tonight I'm singing 'One of Those Girls', by Avril Lavigne." Katie said looking directly at Travis.

"_I know your kind of girl  
>You only care about one thing<br>Who you've seen or where you've been  
>Who's got money<br>I see that look in your eyes  
>It tells a million lies<br>But deep inside I know why  
>You're talking to him<br>I know what you're all about  
>I really hope he figures it out<br>She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
>Just one look, and now you're seeing double<br>Before you know it she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>She's so good that you won't see it coming  
>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing<br>You'll be broken she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>She's going to be the end of you  
>At least that's what they say<br>It's been a while, you're in denial  
>And now it's too late<br>The way she looks it makes you high  
>All the warning signs<br>Cause her __blonde hair__, her blue eyes  
>It makes you want to die<br>I know what she's all about  
>I really hope you figure it out<br>She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
>Just one look, and now you're seeing double<br>Before you know it she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>She's so good that you won't see it coming  
>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing<br>You'll be broken she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>You know it's a game, You know it's a game  
>She's keeps playing around with your head<br>Playing around with your head  
>She's so insane, So insane<br>She's the one to blame  
>She's the one to blame<br>She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
>Just one look, and now you're seeing double<br>Before you know it she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>She's so good that you won't see it coming  
>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing<br>You'll be broken she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>Off to the next one?"_

Katie was actually really good. I was a little worried but I still had faith that Annabeth would win for sure.

The judges were Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes.

Annabeth POV:

"Ok, can we have all the contestants up on stage please," said Aphrodite, "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Connor, Grover, Rachel, Katie, and Pollux."

My heart was pounding really hard. Percy gripped my hand tight. Rachel went pale. All I was thinking was hurry up please.

"And as I being the messenger of the gods, our winner is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena".

I could barely keep my tears back, but Percy helped with that, it was so over whelming. I went to the front of the stage and thanked the gods and everybody. Percy gave me a victory kiss. I was so happy but scared. Why? Because who knows what the gods will take as a wish. We were about to go back to our cabins, b/c tomorrow is a busy day, when Rachel went green.

We knew what was coming a prophesy.

"_His Princess' life will turn_

_Her prince, her past for she will urn_

_To be a slave to the one she hates_

_Her fairy godmother will open her gates_

_She will see what's meant to be_

_Her true loves kiss will bring her to reality_

_She will wake from this fairy tale_

_The ball gown so blue and pale_

_From the ocean will bring a kiss_

_For then she will appreciate what was missed."_

Rachel collapsed. The question was who, and what this prophesy was talking about.

**A/N: hey so now there's also a prophesy. The next chapter will be about them shopping for gifts. After that will be the Annabethella part.**

**I'm posting the secret santa stuff so you can vote on what people should get. **

**For the demigods: For the gods:**

**Demeter has Apollo**

**Apollo has Hermes**

**Hermes has Ares**

**Ares has Hera**

**Hera has Hades**

**Hades has Poseidon**

**Poseidon has Athena**

**Athena has Aphrodite**

**Aphrodite has Hephaestus**

**Hephaestus has Artemis**

**Annabeth has Percy ****Zeus has Demeter**

**Percy has Clarisse**

**Nico has Thalia**

**Thalia has Rachel **

**Rachel has Annabeth **

**Clarisse has Connor**

**Connor has Nico**

**Travis has Katie**

**Katie has Chris**

**Chris has Nyssa Artemis has Dionysus**

**Nyssa has Pollux Dionysus has Persephone**

**Pollux has Drew Persephone has Zeus**

**Drew has Travis**

**Thanx**

**-Abby**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey sorry I've had so much chaos the last few weeks but I've been wanting to write so badly and almost no one gave me gift ideas so I had lots of writers bolck.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own PJO, b/c otherwise: Percy and Annabeth would have been together earlier, Thalia wouldn't b a hunter to be w/ Nico, and B/c this story would have already been published legally.**

**AnnabethPOV:**

We loaded the 12 passenger vans and were off to the city. Of course Percy and I sat next to each other. Not only did we have to look for our secret Santa gifts we had to get our families and other friends gifts. The whole ride Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Percy, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, and I just talked about the other activities for the rest of the week. When we got there I buddied up with Thalia. I knew the gods knew what we were doing b/c it was like 50 degrees and sunny.

Thalia and I are like sisters. I've known her since I was seven. She and this boy Luke had been the only people who understood me. I hid out with them for a year before coming to camp, but it's a very painful subject.

Thalia can read me like a cereal box and I can do the same for her. We decided to stop in the Olympus gift shop on the sixth hundredth floor of the Empire State Building. The shop had sections for each god and others in history. Thalia knew I had Percy and she had Rachel. We walked over to the Poseidon area. I already got Percy something like two months ago before this. I decided to get him a really fancy pen case.

Then Thalia and I went to Tiffany's. I know what you're thinking, "isn't Tiffany's expensive". Well demigods carry golden drachmas which can be traded to mortal money for one drachma = $5,000. I wanted to get Sally something fancy because she's like my second mom. Then Thalia went into the MET and bought Rachel some art stuff.

**Percy POV:**

OMGs! What the hell am I going to get Clarisse. Nico had buddied up w/ me b/c he said he already knew who I had. (he Shadow traveled into my room.) He had Thalia. I was also going to get Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and my mom gifts, but they were easy. Thalia I got the Green Day album fan kit thingy. Mom I got a tracker so she will know where I am. Paul I got the ultimate Greek Gods Book of Mythology. Nico I got him an iPod touch. Grover was the easiest after Tyson (peanutbutter), cans lots of cans. Annabeth I got her a child of Poseidon power necklace thingy. It has a silver chain, and on it is a sea stone with some of the powers I have.

I dragged Nico into the music store. I bought Clarisse a new violin case for her sword "Maimer"/ "Lamer". I was done I did all my other shopping before I came to camp.

**Nico POV:**

Percy dragged me all over town. He wouldn't let me leave him I still need to find his gift. The good thing is that I saw Thalia looking at a really pretty necklace, and I bought it for her with matching earrings. I got Annabeth the best gift ever. Embarrassing pictures of Percy. Percy's mom I got her a spa weekend vacation. She is like my mom b/c she cares for me like I'm her second son.

_**Up at Olympus** _

**Athena POV:**

"Ok everyone I have an idea. From all the gods to their campers we can give them cell phones. They aren't like normal ones. Basically every phone has their cabin # then an area code with any seven digits after. For instance Annabeth's phone number is (6-243)-any other 7digits. Percy's number is (3-244)-any seven digits. The reason for the ability of the random 7 numbers is so monsters can't track them. I propose that we do this for all are children. What do you think?" I asked the council. "Great idea," they agreed. Well at least we have are children done. Aphrodite is so easy. Make up and mirrors. Done.

**Poseidon's POV:**

Athena, that braniac. What in the name of Zeus am I supposed to get her. Only one way to find out.

**Annabeth POV:**

We left the MET and took a cab over into central park. We walked on over to the pond. Just then a hot guy in his early twenties came over to us. "Hey nice weather today, I'm I right?" he asked. "Do you swim? It's my favorite thing to do."

"Yeah the weather is nice especially for December. My boyfriend takes me swimming all the time," I said to him.

"I go sometimes," Thalia said while flirting with him.

"Thalia, why are you flirting with me? Aren't you a hunter?" he asked her.

"Yes," she stuttered, "how do you know my name?"

"I can't believe that Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena doesn't know who I am especially."

"Why would I know who you are? Thalia is a hunter and has seen more people from Greek Mythology, than I," I said to him.

"You really don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Nothing, except you're hot," I said to him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to show you," he said.

Just then a watery mist came near us.

**Percy POV:**

We were about to get into a cab to meet the girls in central park then to find lunch. Just then a watery mist came and sucked us up. I was half scared half curious. Either this was work of my dad or some bad mythological thing/ person. The vortex opened, and I heard Annabeth say, "You're officially creeping me out."

"Hey Wise Girl, hey dad," I said.

I seriously say an invisible hand smack her in the face. Then she said, "Now I get it, Poseidon, I should have known."

My dad turned to me and said, "Your girlfriend thought I was hot."

"Well," I said, "we have some of the same features; I mean you are my dad."

"Annabeth, please send me an iris message later," he told her.

"No prob," She answered.

The whole time I didn't see or hear Thalia and Nico. Annabeth pulled off a note from my back it said, "Hey we're heading out to get lunch at NYC PIZZA PIE in Mt. Olympus. Meet us there." So we went to lunch.

**A/N: hey I** **know this was supposed to be the last chap b4 the Cinderella part but I wanted to post this 2night, and it was getting to long to type. I will try very hard to post asap. If you think I should put a monster attack let me know.**

**-Abby **


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy and went over to the pizzeria and found Thalia and Nico sharing a whole pie. Percy then went to order one us. I sat down next to Thals and told her what had happened with Poseidon. She was curious to why he wanted to talk to me privately, but even I had no clue. By the time Percy came back with the Pizza Nico just ordered another. I convinced Thals to put Percy in on the plan. She said, "Fine, I'm making this quick. I really like Nico, and I'm going to quit the hunt. But my prob is that I don't know if I should follow through."

"Well," Percy said.

"What," we demanded

"What if Nico liked you back?"

"Then it would be worth it." Thalia said

"I swore on the river styx, but here." Percy scribbled on a knappkin.

'Nico likes Thalia but no one can know.' Then he 'dropped it' on the floor.

Thalia picked it up and read it. "so he does like me.."

"Who likes you?" Nico looked hurt.

"hey dude, you ok?" Percy asked.

"Fine"

"Is all your shopping done" I asked the boys.

"Yeah, why?"

"because we should go see a movie"

"ooh, "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif" is playing. You guys want to see what a bad job they did?" Thals asked.

"Now that's an idea." Percy said.

At five o'clock we had to be back in the vans. This time in the van I was with: Percy, Thals, Nico, Travis, Katie, Rachel, and Grover. We had about forty-five minutes to kill so we played truth or dare. **(A/N: ok I know TOD has been done a lot of times, but I want to have them do something in the ride. It will be very short) **

**Percy POV:**

"Nico, truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"How are going to do a dare if we are in a moving vehicle?" Nico asked.

"Three words: Deal With It," I said.

"Fine dare."

"I dare you to play baby for Percy and Annabeth, for the rest of the ride," Rachel said.

"what the hell," I said. "Nico is not going to do that."

"Too bad, be thankful it's not at camp." Rachel replied.

"Dada?" Nico questioned.

"Whaaaaatt do you want" I shouted at him.

This had been going on for the last forty minutes.

So far the truths and dares had been: Percy kiss Annabeth for a minute, Annabeth do you want kids, Grover eat a burger at camp, Thalia sing "Last Friday Night", Travis no pranking, Katie if you could switch cabins for a night where and why. There were a few others but between Nico's random comments this is how far we got. I was about done with Rachel's first dare but we had five minutes and it was payback time.

"Rachel, Dare or Dare. I guess dare. I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin for two weeks." I was really happy we were back at camp before she could change her mind.

After dinner Annabeth and I were on the floor of my cabin. We were discussing the prophesy.

"_His Princess' life will turn_

_Her prince, her past for she will urn_

_To be a slave to the one she hates_

_Her fairy godmother will open her gates_

_She will see what's meant to be_

_Her true loves kiss will bring her to reality_

_She will wake from this fairy tale_

_The ball gown so blue and pale_

_From the ocean will bring a kiss_

_For then she will appreciate what was missed."_

"what we know:

Prince is me, making Annabeth the princess. (I am the only demigod son of Poseidon, my princess Annabeth.)

Annabeth will hope for her past and me to save her.

She will be a slave to the one she hates. (Hera, or her stepmom)

Her fairy godmother will help her.

She will find her future.

We will kiss

Her ball gown will be blue

She will have ocean powers awaken her.

She will appreciate the good.

"Percy, we get the prophesy's meaning, (kinda), but the question is when will it happen." Annabeth said.

"Well, Christmas is tomorrow night, maybe that's when it will happen."

"That's and idea, but prophesies can happen in few years time. Also I best be going , it almost curfew."

"Annabeth, I love you you're my princess. You're my CINDERELLA. It took a lot of work to get to gather with ok from our parents. Nothing will stop you. You always have a plan ready for action. Good night."

"G'night Perce"

**Aphrodite POV:**

"_Percy, we get the prophesy's meaning, (kinda), but the question is when will it happen." Annabeth said._

"_Well, Christmas is tomorrow night, maybe that's when it will happen."_

"_That's and idea, but prophesies can happen in few years time. Also I best be going , it almost curfew."_

"_Annabeth, I love you you're my princess. You're my CINDERELLA. It took a lot of work to get to gather with ok from our parents. Nothing will stop you. You always have a plan ready for action. Good night."_

"Well looks like Percy is a seaweed brain. Annabeth's life will take a small stop in the story of Cinderella, Her wish is my command."

**Annabeth POV: **

When I got back to my cabin I felt a mental check next to a to do litst. I don't know why but I did. (Aphrodite). I did remember to IM Poseidon. "Hey Poseidon whats up?"

"Nothing's wrong except for the Secret Santa thing I HAVE YOUR MOTHER. What should I get her?"

"Oh, good you're not delivering bad news. Um anyway you could get her a beach work area. She has actually wanted one for a few decades but didn't have the nerve to back down to you."

"Haha, but it a good idea. I won't tell her it was you who gave me that idea. One thing before I go. Warning Aphrodite is in the process of your wish now."

The mist fuzzed. I was creaped out by what her plan could pocessably be. But I went to sleep.

**A/N: okay sorry for the really long update wait. I had just so much on my plate. I will try to get another chapter up by the end of the school year. By the way if any one is interested in Suite Life fan fics the Best author is SprouseGoose. He has written 43 stories so far. He also update quickly on his current story. And his chapters are about 12-13 pages. Best SLOD author.**

**Abby Stern**

**Ps. Next chapter is the Cinderella wake up **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok in this chapter Annabeth forgets her past. This is not a copy of what Hera does to Percy and Jason in HoO. **

Annabeth POV:

I went to sleep really confused. All I knew was that a certain goddess was going to drive me up the wall.

I woke up in a strange, but very familiar bed. I was not in the same bed I fell asleep in. I looked at my alarm clock. It said 6:15 am. What! Why am I up at quarter after six, when nobody else will be up for an hour? Anyway I got up and dressed. I was wearing tight jeans and a junky T-shirt that said "don't mess with the brains." I was about to read, when I saw a note. "_Annabethella, these are your chores for today: _

_Put away dishes, and set the table for breakfast._

_Make lunches for the boys._

_Get the boys dressed for school._

_Make breakfast._

_Drive the boys to school._

_Go to the grocery store._

_Do the laundry._

_Wrap the Christmas presents._

_Cook dinner._

_When you finish get ready to please company. Don't bring any trouble._

_From your kind Owner,_

_Stepmommy"_

I have a really long day ahead of me. I did all my chores except cook b/c it was too early, when the mail came. I was really glad my Stepmom wasn't home b/c there was a letter for me. Saying "come to my ball please my girl".

Basicly I don't remember what happened in the past. I have absolutely no memory. I had until 5:00 till my Stepmom came home. It was three now so I had about an hour before I would start the cooking. Just then, another note flew in through the window. It had some type of poem on it.

"_His Princess' life will turn_

_Her prince, her past for she will urn_

_To be a slave to the one she hates_

_Her fairy godmother will open her gates_

_She will see what's meant to be_

_Her true loves kiss will bring her to reality_

_She will wake from this fairy tale_

_The ball gown so blue and pale_

_From the ocean will bring a kiss_

_For then she will appreciate what was missed."_

Okay at 6:15 I thought I was done being a slave, when my stepmom told me the waiters canceled so I had to step in. Great my boyfriend whom I don't remember is having a party which I should be at. Meanwhile I'm waiting a party. I told my stepmother I was getting dresses, instead I went to cry. The Christmas party started at nine so I had an hour and forty-five minutes before I NEEDED TO get ready. I was ready and we had a full crowed waiting for service. I walked down stairs and about eighty people in our living room. I gently went over to my stepmom and asked her when back up would be here. She told me in about a hour or so.

"Hey Stepmom?" I asked

"Yes Annabethella?" she answered.

"I was wondering if at 8:00, I could go to the empire state building to do some research on a project that I have been working on?"

"Well, I don't believe you without proof. A note from your teacher will be fine."

"ok give me one minute to get her number."

I ran upstairs and looked at the instructions taped to my door. "spray water with your spray bottle to make a rainbow. Then take this coin and say "oh iris please except my offering, show me the one to make my dreams come true." Then I will give you a note from me to give to the warden."

I did what the 1st note said. And then got the permission. At 8:00 sharp a said good bye and ran out the door. I had a back pack and comfy clothes on. But in the back pack all I had was the 2nd note. I ran full speed to the tiffany's store, where I met my fairy goddess mother. Actually she was my half aunt, godly speaking.

"Honey," she said, "that party is twenty time more formal than that." Pointing to my lounge clothes.

"Well I told my "warden" that I was going to do research for a project. I was also hopping you could tell me what exactly happened. I don't remember anything past this morning." I was now in full fledged tears. My fairy goddess mother said: "all will be answered soon enough. Now for a better outfit." She flashed me into a long sea blue, strapless ball gown, with white high heels. Then she gave me a pair of light blue owl earrings. Then she called an animal, which I don't know why but I remember it's called a Pegasus. She then told me to go to the empire state building and ask for floor 600. She tossed me a business card thing.

"Annabethella you will know what to do." She said.

Of course somehow she could tell I was really unsure about this. I was gaining some of my memory back.

As I reached the front to the Empire State Building it was five after nine. I raced up the stairs and went to the front desk. I knew exactly what to say. It was all coming back to me. "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena architect of Olympus, 600th floor." I got on the elevator and "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin was playing. When the doors opened I saw something that surprised me. I didn't know who they were but everybody had and number over their heads, with a corresponding one to the opposite gender. I remembered Thalia and Nico, they had the number 1. Many other couples had the same thing. I walked closer to the front of the room, while a light was following me. Then I heard some call my name.

**A/N: ok this is only part one. the next chapter will be the day in percy's pov. the christmas day will be the chapter afterward.**

**Question: who can tell me the correct meaning what the prophesy means like "you will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend." luke betrayed percy. now do it for this prophesy. please PM me your answer. winner will be posted in the next chapter. **

**-Abby**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV:

I woke with a start. I wasn't in cabin #3 at camp half blood. I was in my own bed at Paul and Mom's apartment. I was about to call Annabeth, when I couldn't find a drachma. Instead, in the Immortal life drawer, there was a note. It said…

_Dear Percy, Thalia, Nico,Rachel, Athena, Poseidon, and everybody else, who reads this,_

_Your lives have been until it ends. You still remember your past but Annabeth doesn't. It will all be over before midnight tonight. At 7am sharp, take this pink drachma and say, "Aphrodite live chat room, your name (Aphrodite), signing in." we will all talk then._

_Love Always, Aphrodite. _

OK it was 6:58 so I signed on. "Aphrodite live chat room, Percy Jackson signing in." I was the last one there.

**(A/N: ok instead of putting quotes I wrote what they say and Put who said it after in bold)**

Good everyone's here- **Aphrodite**

Yes so what's happening with my daughter?- **Athena**

Aphrodite, why, we just gave official permission- **Poseidon **

So the plan is- **Aphrodite**

You have a plan-** Percy Jackson**

Yes. step one Percy rewrite this note to Annabethella- **Aphrodite**

Annabethella?-** Poseidon**

Yes Cinderella –Annabethella—** Athena**

I got it but why do I have to host it.-** Percy Jackson**

Well Kelp Head, I think Aphrodite is creating the ball that is mentioned in the Prophesy, and bc she's your princess. The prophesy only mentions that you at your ball will bring her back to normal life. It will also get us out of this.- **Thalia**

That really makes sense-**Rachel**

Well Duh-** Nico**

Um Nico, did you just back up Thals?-** Percy Jackson**

Ooh! new couple-** Aphrodite**

Not Happening-** Nico** &** Thalia**

..Ok letter is ready-** Percy Jackson**

Good, step two—Thalia, Rachel, Athena, and Katie will make the dresses for the ball. –** Aphrodite**

OK- **Athena**

Sounds good-** Thalia**

Step 3 Zeus, Poseidon, Percy, Nico, and other guys work on the party. Food, décor, DJ (not Apollo), anything else. -** Aphrodite**

What exactly are you doing?-** Athena**

I'm going to be doing fairy-goddess mother duties-** Aphrodite**

Aphrodite, you've gotten us all into this mess why should you get us out?-** Percy Jackson**

Well, I am the one who got Annabeth into this I will get her out.-** Aphrodite**

Yeah, but with our help- **Thalia**

It's 7:45 we better get started.- **Nico**

Wow, Nico actually said something not stupid- **Percy Jackson**

Or Emo/ Goth-**Rachel**

For the love of Olympus im not goth or emo. Thanx Perce-** Nico**

Ur Welcome- **Percy Jackson**

This live chat is officially over. –** Aphrodite**

Now that that's over I have to organize my party. The theme was a night at the beach. We headed over to Olympus. My dad, Hermes, and I have work on décor. Zeus, Nico, and Travis have to work on set-up and D-J. (Not Apollo). I do have say on the set-up. I got the Demeter cabin, (minus Demeter), to work on food with Rachel, and Nature Spirits.

The Décor was blue ocean walls, and a ball on a cruise ship. We hung lights and a set up a throne section for the ball's king and queen. We put up a blue carpet and some amazing center pieces. The buffet table was covered with beach theme confetti. At about 7:45 I had my dad flash in to the girls. He told us that they we cleaning up and all the girls had dresses. Thals then told me that all they had to do was design which outfit should each girl wear. They had it easy. Of course Thalia reminded me that they go through labor. (**A/N: ok I couldn't resist. Why b/c I find my self saying that a lot.)**

We finished setting up and just hung out for like half an hour. Annabeth wouldn't get here until 9. The rest of the guests got to Olympus about 8:30. We partied for a while until my dad asked to talk to me in private.

"Hey, Perce."

"Yeah dad, what's up"

"Well, Aphrodite told me that 1. You should know Annabethella is on her way up. 2. You need your most special gift to Annabeth, the necklace."

"K, dad. I got it. Meanwhile Annabeth is on her way up."

I ran to Chiron, who was Dj, and told him to put on Big Time Rush's "Nothing Even Matters". Then I walked to the center of the room and called, "Annabethella, Annabethella." She looked around and found me. I pulled her in to a long passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." She was so confused. I knew it was the prophesy. I quickly put the necklace around her neck. I gave a look to my dad and he told me it was working. The sea powers were beginning to work.

**Annabeth POV:**

I grabbed Seaweed Brain and pulled him to the dance floor. The song changed to "First Dance" by Justin Bieber. Then my blue ball gown glittered with the ocean pearls. We danced the night away. And at mid-night for some reason I fell to the floor. I lay there for 30 seconds before I was wide awake. I was about to ask Percy for a drink, when I felt a surge of power in the pit of my stomach. Just then two glasses of water appeared in my hands. I was shocked. What had just happened? I looked at Percy for an explanation.

"Percy, what just happened?"

"Um, I think your first Christmas present actually worked?"

"You mean the necklace? It has powers of the sea."

"Yup"

" Wow." I gave Lord Poseidon a look of thanks. I was amazed. My mom just shook her head. I guess she couldn't believe that the Barnacle Brains actually did something nice for me.

We headed back to camp. On the Pegasus ride there, I talked to Percy. I told him to complete all the guys' gifts, I had a topper. When we got back, we went to Percy's cabin. We grouped the gifts to save our trips the next day. To each of the guys' I tapped this note. Like on Nico's it looked liked this.

"Dear Nico,

These gifts are from Percy and I. Part of the prophesy said that I would see what is meant to be. Anyway I saw at the dance last night, that you and Thalia are a perfect match. If you ask her out she won't reject you. I know that for you she would quit the hunt.

Love,

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Then before I went to bed I went to go see Thalia. I told her that it's the right decision to quit the hunt. Then I went to bed. I knew that the next day it would be crazy.

In the morning I awoke to Malcolm telling me to get up Chiron called a Head Councilor meeting in the big house. I got up instantly. Why I had to go wake Seaweed Brain. I was debating on what to wear. I was going to throw on the old tee, but b/c it was Christmas I put on I red mini dress. I brushed my blond hair and put it half up. Then I was about to run to wake Seaweed, when I walked out of the bathroom and Malcolm and Percy were talking.

"Perce, you're up?"

"Yup"

"Let's go before Chiron gets mad."

The whole way there Percy would stop staring at me. I could see in his eyes that he was enjoying that moment so I left him staring. When we got to the big house everyone was there. So as soon as we sat down Chiron started.

"For Christmas your parents worked together, to give you special cell phones. You type in 3 specific digits each of you has different. Then you type in any 7 digits. This way no monsters can track you."

Then we were dismissed. All of our numbers we preprogrammed. This was the coolest and the best thing ever. Besides I know don't have to worry about sending up a monster signal.

The rest of the week went on smoothly and on New Year's Eve we went home. Of course after that Cinderella event my stepmom wasn't so bad. Percy, his mom, and Paul came over for dinner, at midnight we kissed like there was no tomorrow. Considering we are demigods that is true. It was fun except Percy's mom and my stepmom took video. Then the put it on YouTube and sent it to HephaestusTube. But overall it was a winter I would never forget my entire life. It was the most crazy Christmas I would ever encounter.

**A/N: Hey guys I** **won't be able to post until the end of July because I am going to sleepaway camp. I hope you enjoyed the story and will check out my other one. The Biggest Secret. I won't update that one till I have 5 reviews. So far I have 2 I need 3 more. **


End file.
